


Payback

by magicalcookie664



Series: Sanders sides omo :D [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, The Author Regrets Everything, Wetting, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: Remus sleepily wets himself while lying on top of Janus. Janus wants payback... in a specific way.IDEK.Heed the tags or I'll cry.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, demus - Relationship
Series: Sanders sides omo :D [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676914
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write omo of the more sexual kind, but there's no smut in this it's just a little different than my other fics. 
> 
> This isn't very good yes I know shush.

Janus is lying on his bed in his room, phone in hand, scrolling through social media idly, his eyes half-lidded. A half asleep Remus lies haphazardly across him, his face pressed into Janus' chest. They've had a long and gruelling day and, coupled with the fact that neither of them slept the previous night, they are both extremely tired, though neither ready to check out for the night yet. This results in the situation they are in now, resting lazily on Janus' bed with the curtains drawn and the lights turned down low at 6pm. 

Remus is tired - he rarely is, so the feeling is foreign and unsettling for him. He's content where he is, lying on top of his boyfriend, inhaling the scent of his shirt every time he breathes in. Despite his fatigue, Remus finds it difficult to fall asleep. As soon as he begins to slide into unconsciousness, the dull ache in his bladder has him torn back into reality. It's frustrating but he's comfy where he is and doesn't want to move. So what if lying on his stomach makes his bladder press painfully against Janus' thigh? So what if he hasn't gone to the bathroom since this morning? He couldn't care less. 

Remus is aware he's fidgeting, probably more than he should be - but he can't help it! He drank a good deal of that smoothie he made out of potatoes and strawberry ice cream at lunch and it seems to be taking effect. He shifts again, trying to find a position that doesn't put extra pressure on his bladder. He's not sure one even exists. It's not that it's an inconvenience - in fact, he's often delayed things like going to the bathroom just to see what would happen (he received interesting results) - it's that right now he's with Janus and not alone. Despite his love for his boyfriend, his presence further complicates things a little. 

Janus sighs, moving his hand to ruffle Remus' hair in a fond manner. "Stop moving around, would you?" He says, not even glancing up from his phone screen. 

"Can't help it," Remus replies, grinning to himself as an idea pops into his head. What if he did stop moving and just let go? What if he soaked himself and Janus right here and now? Oh, what a thought. 

"I thought you said you were tired, Rem," Janus replies. His eyes are only half open, indicating his tiredness too. 

"I am," Remus replies, squirming around on top of the other side, subconsciously rubbing his thighs together as a little groan escapes him. 

Janus sighs, turns his phone off and places it on the bed next to him. He fixes Remus with a mildly irritated look. "I thought I told you to stop moving around,"

Remus doesn't reply, just shifts himself so that he's lying on his stomach directly on top of Janus. He closes his eyes, ceases his squirming and let's go. Nothing happens for a second, but then everything does. Warm wetness spreads outwards quickly, soaking through his shorts and then Janus', dripping down his thighs and melting into the bed covers. 

Janus hisses. "Remus! Are you… peeing on me?" He gasps out, face flushing red at the awkwardness of the entire situation. 

"Mhm.." Remus mumbles, a loud sigh escaping his parted lips. He continues to wet himself, Janus and the bed for a while longer, savouring the delicious feeling of committing something illicit. 

Janus doesn't say anything until he finishes and even then it's only a surprised "what the hell was that for?"

Remus shifts around a little, grinning at his boyfriend in a languid manner. "I had to go so I thought 'why not'?" He replies, his eyes glinting. 

"Now we have to get up and shower," Janus grumbles, gently shoving Remus off of himself so he can stand up and stretch his legs. Looking down at his trousers soaked in Remus' pee, he sighs, a strange feeling overcoming him. He didn't exactly hate what just happened at all. It was different, sure, but bad? 

"Ewww. Showers are gross," Remus whines, rolling onto his back, not caring one bit that he's covered in pee. 

"No, you're gross, Re," Janus replies, sighing,"Come on, shower time," 

Remind slides out of bed sluggishly, immediately brightening up when he realises he'll be sharing the shower with Janus.

-

A few days have passed since the … 'incident', but Janus finds himself unable to stop thinking about it. He keeps getting ideas. Crazy, utterly insane, dirty ideas. He likes them though. He likes these ideas and the petty part of him wants payback for Remus soaking his trousers the other day. He decides to give it a try. 

Now though, as he stands, shifting his weight from left foot to right in the middle of his bedroom, he's beginning to regret his earlier decision. He's feeling pretty desperate now, having drunk more than he usually would and 'forgotten' to use the bathroom. He texted Remus a few minutes ago asking him to meet him here. He feels as if he's been waiting millennia by the time his boyfriend finally arrives. 

"Re~ " Janus manages, crossing his legs over each other as his bladder contracts. 

Remus' eyes grow wide, taking on the sight in front of him with cursed wonder. "Did you… for .. me?" He questions, stepping forward eagerly. 

Janus nods, chewing his lip as he squirms on the spot.

Remus' pupils grow wide. He grins, albeit a little less wide then he usually would - he's nervous, unsure what to do next. 

"Sit," Janus orders, pointing at the bed. 

Remus sits, never once taking his eyes off his desperate boyfriend.

Janus has no clue what he's doing. He sits himself down on Remus' lap, straddling him. The action causes him to leak a little, a warm trickle of liquid dampening his pants. He chews on his lip, glancing up at Remus. "I've never done this before," he admits, squirming in his boyfriend's lap.

Remus wraps his arms around his waist, tugging him closer. "Glad you're doing it," he purrs, gazing into Janus' eyes with a fiery look in his eyes. 

"Hhh.. me too," Janus murmurs, hissing as another trickle of pee leaks out of him, producing a tiny wet spot on the front of his trousers. "This is supposed to be.. payback.. for the other day," he manages, shifting non stop in order to keep everything inside him.   
Remus grins wider at that.

Janus leaks again, this time longer. Liquid trickles down his left leg, a small spot soaking into Remus' pants too. 

Remus stares at it, the look in his eyes intensifying. 

An even longer leak escapes from Janus, thus time growing into a small stream. He gasps, unable to stop it as he begins to pee in Remus' lap. It soaks through his clothes quickly enough, migrating to Remus'.

Remus stares in fascination as Janus' pee drips down his own legs. Whatever this is, he finds he likes it. 

When Janus finally finishes he fixes Remus with a slight grin. "Shower time,"

"Yey," Remus replies,"We should do this again,"

Janus gets up, a mischievous look on his face. "Definitely,"


End file.
